Turn to Me
by NSnMe23
Summary: Takes place after the season finally, everything is the same. but what happens after the scene closed. Naley, LucasPayton, some new characters, and the grown ups drama continued. There is only one Tree Hill!
1. Default Chapter

One Tree Hill: Season Two  
  
Hello people, I love all these stories you all are writings and I wanted to write one myself, I love Naley, so I'm sorry if there is a little more Naley then the rest of the people but I'm going to try and even it out like the show, I loved the season finally and I can't wait till next season so I'm going to write my own version to what I think is going to happen next season, if it's at all confusing than please tell me!! Please review and I'll update!!  
  
Season Two  
  
Chapter One  
  
Nathan and Haley come rushing into the hospital. They quicken their pace as they see dab crying through the waiting room window.  
  
Haley goes and hugs Deb as Nathan asks, "Where is he?"  
  
Deb replied, "He's in surgery, they ha to repair the valve in the left ventricle."  
  
"What are the doctors saying?" Haley asked as she took a seat, next the Deb who was settling down a bit.  
  
"They aren't saying much, but they told me it's pretty bad, but they wont know anymore till after surgery." Deb answered.  
  
Nathan took a seat next to him wife and let out a stressful sigh, looked at him mom over Haley, and asked, "How long has he been in surgery?"  
  
To which Deb replies, "He just got in there and it's expected to take a couple of hours."  
  
All the sudden a group of doctors come walking down the hall walk fast into the operating room.  
  
The doctors reach Dan's room and Dan is on the operating table, beside him is a heart monitor, with a flat line beeping a crossed it.

Brooke and Payton were standing in their bathing suits in the kitchen packing a cooler to go the beach.  
  
"Hey, Brooke can you pack me a diet Pepsi, I'm going to go get the mail?" Payton asked not waiting for an answer as she walked out of the house to go get the mail.When Payton came back to go into the house she reached for the door handle, but stopped as she noticed that something was there. A letter was wedged in between the door and the handle, Payton took the letter and examined it, it was to her and Brooke, but she could tell with out opening it that it was from Lucas. She opened the door and went inside the living room; Payton set down the other mail on the end table, and was still staring at the letter in her hand, as she sat down on the couch. After sitting and staring at the letter for what seemed like for ever Payton shook her head and thought about how stupid she was being about a stupid letter from somebody she could care less about. Payton let out a forced laugh.  
  
"Payton how many soda's should I pack?" Brooke asked as she came into the living room holding a diet Pepsi in each hand. She put her arms at her side when she noticed that Payton was intently staring at something in her hand.  
  
"Hey what's that?" Brooke asked as she took a seat next to Payton on the couch.  
  
"Oh um," Payton said as she looked up from the letter to find Brooke sitting next to her pointing at the envelope in Payton's hand, "it's some letter from Lucas addressed to us."  
  
"Us, or you?" Brooke asked snottily.  
  
"Brooke I told you that there is no me and Lucas." Payton snapped, "Besides it is to both of us, see?" Payton asked as she waved the envelope in front of Brooke's face.  
  
"Whatever, what does it say?" Brooke asked as she swatted the envelope out of her face.  
  
"I don't know I haven't opened it, why don't you open it?" Payton asks as she shoved the letter into Brooke's hands.  
  
"Fine, give it to me." Brooke said as she ripped open the envelope to revel a piece of printer paper.  
  
"To Brooke and Payton,  
I just wanted to let you know that like I told you I am going to be making some changes in my life. I have made a lot of mistakes the passed couple of months and I have no body else to blame for those errors then myself. I now know that I was never meant to be in your world and it was an oversight to think I was. Everybody is going to be happy now and I have to say that I am sorry again for the way I treated each of you, I am deeply sorry and I wish that someday you would learn to forgive me. By the time you actually get this letter I will not be in Tree Hill any more and I will be on my way to Charlotte with Keith, I will be staying there with him, for good. I hope you will eventually forgive me and all that I've done.  
Lucas Scott"  
  
"That's all?" Payton asked as she grabbed the paper from Brooke's hands going over it another time, wondering what was really meant by the letter.  
  
"Yup, must not have really cared enough about us to tell us to our faces. Whatever lets go to the beach, we were supposed to meet Tim and Theresa there like 15 minutes ago." Brooke said as she got up off the couch and grabbed the bag off of the kitchen counter top. When she returned to the living room Payton was still on the couch looking over the letter given to them by Luke. "Come on chicky, lets go!"  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming." Payton responded as Brooke him her over the head with her beach towel. Payton grabbed the towel that Brooke had left on her head and swatted Brooke in the butt with it as Brooke ran out the door.Lucas and Keith were unpacking all there things in their knew apartment in Charlotte.  
  
"Keith where is my room going to be, I think I should start unpacking before I go and look around the neighborhood a little?" Lucas asked as he looked out from the bathroom where he was putting things away.  
  
"It's down the hall and the second door on the right, but I don't think you'll have much luck with unpacking. The furniture wont be here for a couple of hours." Keith said down the hall from the living room where he was sorting out where the boxes needed to go.  
  
"Thanks," Lucas said as he walked down the hall towards his room, all the sudden the phone rings and Lucas stops and heads into the kitchen where the only phone that was hocked up was located.  
  
"Hello?" Lucas questioned as he picked up the phone, wondering who would be calling either of them already.  
  
"Hi Lucas, it's just mom." Karen said from the other end of the line. "I was just wondering if you had gotten there okay, and apparently you did."  
  
"Yes mom, we're fine just as we were 3 and a half hours ago when we left home." Lucas said with a small laugh at the overprotective mother on the other end of the phone line.  
  
"Yeah well I'm a mother I'm aloud to worry, but I never did get the chance to ask why you left in such a hurry, well because you left in such a hurry." They both shared a laugh at her wacky way to put together words. "But anyways, why did you leave so quickly, did every thing go okay with Haley?"  
  
"Yeah mom it went fine I just found out some things that I wish I didn't." Lucas said regretfully with a sigh.  
  
"Why is she okay, she's not pregnant is she?" Karen asked in a motherly worried tone.  
  
"God I hope not, but I don't really want to talk about it." Lucas said as he leaned against the cabinet.  
  
"Okay, but if you need to talk about anything you know I'm here." Karen said with a hint of demand in her voice.  
  
"Yeah mom but didn't worry when Haley wants people to know I'm sure you'll be one of the firsts to know. But I got to get off the phone any way we have to finish unpacking." Lucas said as he got off the counter and got ready to hang the phone up.  
  
"Okay Luke, I love you." Karen said with a sigh.  
  
"I love you too mom, I'll see you soon I promise." Lucas said into the phone and then hung it up.  
  
Luke was about ready to leave the kitchen when the phone rung again. Lucas let out a little shout and then picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Lucas said a little irritated into the phone.  
  
"Is that how you always answer the phone?" The person on the other end asked a little amused.  
  
"Sorry Haley I'm just a little with the phone right know." Lucas said to his best friend and now sister in law on the other end of the phone. "What's up?"  
  
"Well I actually need to talk to Keith." Haley said with a serious tone this time.  
  
"Um okay?" Lucas answered a little confused about why Haley would be calling to talk to Keith and not him. "Hold on a second." Lucas covered the mouth piece to the phone and turned around screaming, "Kei!" Lucas started but when he turned around Keith was right behind him.  
  
"Wow Luke, I may be getting old but I can still hear." Keith said with a laugh while rubbing his ears.  
  
"Sorry, Haley's on the phone for you." Lucas said handing the phone to his uncle.  
  
"Um okay," Keith said also completely confused at why Haley would be calling for him and not Lucas.  
  
After about a minute on the phone with Haley Keith hung up and phone and grabbed his car keys that were on the counter next to the sink, "We need to go back." Keith said as him and Lucas walked out the door. 


	2. You Can Never Leave

One Tree Hill: Season Two

Hello people, I love all these stories you all are writings and I wanted to write one myself, I love Naley, so I'm sorry if there is a little more Naley then the rest of the people but I'm going to try and even it out like the show, I loved the season finally and I can't wait till next season so I'm going to write my own version to what I think is going to happen next season, if it's at all confusing than please tell me!! Please review and I'll update!!

**_Season Two_**

****

**_Chapter One_**

Nathan and Haley come rushing into the hospital. They quicken their pace as they see dab crying through the waiting room window.

Haley goes and hugs Deb as Nathan asks, "Where is he?"

Deb replied, "He's in surgery, they ha to repair the valve in the left ventricle."

"What are the doctors saying?" Haley asked as she took a seat, next the Deb who was settling down a bit.

"They aren't saying much, but they told me it's pretty bad, but they wont know anymore till after surgery." Deb answered.

Nathan took a seat next to him wife and let out a stressful sigh, looked at him mom over Haley, and asked, "How long has he been in surgery?"

To which Deb replies, "He just got in there and it's expected to take a couple of hours."

All the sudden a group of doctors come walking down the hall walk fast into the operating room.

The doctors reach Dan's room and Dan is on the operating table, beside him is a heart monitor, with a flat line beeping a crossed it.

Brooke and Payton were standing in their bathing suits in the kitchen packing a cooler to go the beach.

"Hey, Brooke can you pack me a diet Pepsi, I'm going to go get the mail?" Payton asked not waiting for an answer as she walked out of the house to go get the mail.

When Payton came back to go into the house she reached for the door handle, but stopped as she noticed that something was there. A letter was wedged in between the door and the handle, Payton took the letter and examined it, it was to her and Brooke, but she could tell with out opening it that it was from Lucas. She opened the door and went inside the living room; Payton set down the other mail on the end table, and was still staring at the letter in her hand, as she sat down on the couch. After sitting and staring at the letter for what seemed like for ever Payton shook her head and thought about how stupid she was being about a stupid letter from somebody she could care less about. Payton let out a forced laugh.

"Payton how many soda's should I pack?" Brooke asked as she came into the living room holding a diet Pepsi in each hand. She put her arms at her side when she noticed that Payton was intently staring at something in her hand.

"Hey what's that?" Brooke asked as she took a seat next to Payton on the couch.

"Oh um," Payton said as she looked up from the letter to find Brooke sitting next to her pointing at the envelope in Payton's hand, "it's some letter from Lucas addressed to us."

"Us, or you?" Brooke asked snottily.

"Brooke I told you that there is no me and Lucas." Payton snapped, "Besides it is to both of us, see?" Payton asked as she waved the envelope in front of Brooke's face.

"Whatever, what does it say?" Brooke asked as she swatted the envelope out of her face.

"I don't know I haven't opened it, why don't you open it?" Payton asks as she shoved the letter into Brooke's hands.

"Fine, give it to me." Brooke said as she ripped open the envelope to revel a piece of printer paper.

"To Brooke and Payton,

            I just wanted to let you know that like I told you I am going to be making some changes in my life. I have made a lot of mistakes the passed couple of months and I have no body else to blame for those errors then myself. I now know that I was never meant to be in your world and it was an oversight to think I was. Everybody is going to be happy now and I have to say that I am sorry again for the way I treated each of you, I am deeply sorry and I wish that someday you would learn to forgive me. By the time you actually get this letter I will not be in Tree Hill any more and I will be on my way to Charlotte with Keith, I will be staying there with him, for good. I hope you will eventually forgive me and all that I've done.

                                                                                    Lucas Scott"

"That's all?" Payton asked as she grabbed the paper from Brooke's hands going over it another time, wondering what was really meant by the letter.

"Yup, must not have really cared enough about us to tell us to our faces. Whatever lets go to the beach, we were supposed to meet Tim and Theresa there like 15 minutes ago." Brooke said as she got up off the couch and grabbed the bag off of the kitchen counter top. When she returned to the living room Payton was still on the couch looking over the letter given to them by Luke. "Come on chicky, lets go!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Payton responded as Brooke him her over the head with her beach towel. Payton grabbed the towel that Brooke had left on her head and swatted Brooke in the butt with it as Brooke ran out the door.

Lucas and Keith were unpacking all there things in their knew apartment in Charlotte.

"Keith where is my room going to be, I think I should start unpacking before I go and look around the neighborhood a little?" Lucas asked as he looked out from the bathroom where he was putting things away.

"It's down the hall and the second door on the right, but I don't think you'll have much luck with unpacking. The furniture wont be here for a couple of hours." Keith said down the hall from the living room where he was sorting out where the boxes needed to go.

"Thanks," Lucas said as he walked down the hall towards his room, all the sudden the phone rings and Lucas stops and heads into the kitchen where the only phone that was hocked up was located.

"Hello?" Lucas questioned as he picked up the phone, wondering who would be calling either of them already.

"Hi Lucas, it's just mom." Karen said from the other end of the line. "I was just wondering if you had gotten there okay, and apparently you did."

"Yes mom, we're fine just as we were 3 and a half hours ago when we left home." Lucas said with a small laugh at the overprotective mother on the other end of the phone line.

"Yeah well I'm a mother I'm aloud to worry, but I never did get the chance to ask why you left in such a hurry, well because you left in such a hurry." They both shared a laugh at her wacky way to put together words. "But anyways, why did you leave so quickly, did every thing go okay with Haley?"

"Yeah mom it went fine I just found out some things that I wish I didn't." Lucas said regretfully with a sigh.

"Why is she okay, she's not pregnant is she?" Karen asked in a motherly worried tone.

"God I hope not, but I don't really want to talk about it." Lucas said as he leaned against the cabinet.

"Okay, but if you need to talk about anything you know I'm here." Karen said with a hint of demand in her voice.

"Yeah mom but didn't worry when Haley wants people to know I'm sure you'll be one of the firsts to know. But I got to get off the phone any way we have to finish unpacking." Lucas said as he got off the counter and got ready to hang the phone up.

"Okay Luke, I love you." Karen said with a sigh.

"I love you too mom, I'll see you soon I promise." Lucas said into the phone and then hung it up.

Luke was about ready to leave the kitchen when the phone rung again. Lucas let out a little shout and then picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Lucas said a little irritated into the phone.

"Is that how you always answer the phone?" The person on the other end asked a little amused.

"Sorry Haley I'm just a little with the phone right know." Lucas said to his best friend and now sister in law on the other end of the phone. "What's up?"

"Well I actually need to talk to Keith." Haley said with a serious tone this time.

"Um okay?" Lucas answered a little confused about why Haley would be calling to talk to Keith and not him. "Hold on a second." Lucas covered the mouth piece to the phone and turned around screaming, "Kei!" Lucas started but when he turned around Keith was right behind him.

"Wow Luke, I may be getting old but I can still hear." Keith said with a laugh while rubbing his ears.

"Sorry, Haley's on the phone for you." Lucas said handing the phone to his uncle.

"Um okay," Keith said also completely confused at why Haley would be calling for him and not Lucas.

After about a minute on the phone with Haley Keith hung up and phone and grabbed his car keys that were on the counter next to the sink, "We need to go back." Keith said as him and Lucas walked out the door.

Well, hello people thanks for all your replies I know that last update was really long, but I am trying to write and actual season; which I don't know how long these long updates will last!! But I'm hoping a while I love thinking up stuff that I want to happen and it would be fun to see if any of these things actually happen this season!! Well I hope you like this part, please read and review!!

**_Season Two_**

****

**_Chapter Two_**

"Guys, put some ice on it!" demanded a Brooke as she watched a very drunk Tim and Theresa going at it on the sand right in front of her.

"Did you get over the chicken pocks yet because I can still see little red dots on her face." A very smashed Payton said with an evil smirk as she pointed out one of Theresa's pimples that you could barely even notice. Theresa let out a little squeal and headed towards the bathroom on the beach.

"When did you start drinking so much?" Tim asked as he came up and sat next to them.

"Since I felt like it, so bite me." Snapped Payton.

"What's up with the bitchy attitude?" Brooke asked curiously.

"Leave me alone, go find some gossip to munch on." Payton said as she sat back in her chair taking another sip of her beer.

"There's no gossip in this town nothing interesting ever happens." Brooke said as she lay down on her towel.

"Well, maybe you're just not looking hard enough, if I give you some good gossip, what will you do for me?" Payton asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'll… give you a 12 pack." Broke said in a singsong tone for no reason at all.

"Well I usually wouldn't really care about that but I'll tell you anyway." Payton said as she turned to Tim. "Hey Tim can I borrow your phone?"

"Only if I can know too." Tim asked in a childish way as he got out his phone.

"What are you a girl?" Payton asked as she reached out for his phone but he pulled it away, "fine I'll tell you, but I'm not really telling you but you'll get it, just give me the phone." Payton demanded.

"Fine." Tim said as he gave her his phone. Then mumbled, "this is what I get for choosing to spend the whole day with girls."

"I heard that," both girls said as they gave him the evil eye.

Payton dialed a number on the phone and Brooke and Tim looked at her intently as the phone on the other end rang. A couple of seconds letter they heard the other end pick up. Payton put the phone on speaker and placed it down on her towel.

"Hello?" the person asked as they can to the other line.

"Why hello Mrs. Scott." Payton slurred.

"Why are we calling Deb?" Brooke mouthed to Tim and Payton.

"We're not." Payton mouthed back shrugging as if it was the most obvious.

"Payton?" the person said at the other end wondering who was calling them.

"Haley," Payton shrieked, "or should I say Mrs. Scott!" Payton said.

"Payton why are you calling me, and why are you calling me from Tim's phone? You hang out with Tim?" Haley laughed.

"Hey! What's wrong with me?" Tim asked out loud.

"Yah Haley got married!!" Brooke shouted excited.

"Oh my god, please tell me that you didn't tell them about me and Nathan Payton?" Haley demanded.

"I didn't tell them that you and Nathan got married," Payton, mocked Haley, "You did! Welcome to speaker phone Haley James Scott!" Payton shout, she throw her head back as she giggled her head off.

"Tutor-Girl, oh my god, did you really get married." Brooke asked with a gasp.

"Yes Brooke, I really got married, I would say don't tell any body but I know you so I can expect that everybody will know by school on Monday. Can I at least expect a party?" Haley asked with a sigh.

"Well if you really did know me then you would know that every body is going to know by tonight, at least everybody important. But I cant tell you if I'm going to have a party or not, what would be the fun in that." Brooke squealed.

"Wow thanks Brooke but you better not trash the apartment this time, I live there now so I would end up having to clean up." Haley said sarcastically.

"So, does this mean you're not a virgin any more?" Payton asked interested.

"You were a virgin, wow, you didn't look like it." Tim butted in.

"Thanks Tim, it's nice to know that you were looking at Haley." Nathan's voice rang through the phone. "Payton pick up the phone." Nathan demanded, but not harsh.

"I don't think so, she's pretty trashed that doesn't seem wise." Brooke inquired.

"Fine can somebody just get on the phone."? Nathan said getting frustrated.

"Fine, I'm here." Brooke said annoyed as she picked up the phone off the sand and put it to her ear.

"I need you to come pick Haley up from the hospital." Nathan said in a hurry.

"Why is Haley in the hospital? Is she okay?" Brooke asked getting worried, she wasn't the best of friends with Haley but they did get along and she didn't want anything bad to happened to her. Brooke had to slap away Payton's hand, which was pulling on her hand with the phone to get to know what was going on.

"Don't worry nothings wrong with her Brooke, it's just my dad has something wrong with his heart and he's in surgery right now but I want to stay with my arm, but I don't want to leave Haley alone and she wont leave with out me, so I need you to come and get her." Nathan said in one breath.

"Oh Nathan I'm sorry, I'll be there as some as possible." Brooke said as she hung up the phone. "Come on Payton, we're going to pick up Haley." Brooke said as she picked up her skirt and put it on over her bikini bottoms and them took her shirt and put in on over her top, while Payton did the same while giving her a confused look wondering why and where they were going.

"But Nathan I don't want to go." Haley pouted at her husband, hoping to get him to change his mind.

"Haley you have to go, I'm just going to stay here a couple more hours, until my dad comes out of surgery, then I'll meat you where ever you are. I promise." Nathan said as he brought Haley into a hug.

"You promise?" Haley said in a childish tone, into Nathan's chest.

"Yes, I promise." Nathan said as he kissed Haley's forehead.

"Well if it isn't the Scott's!" Haley and Nathan both turned around to find Brooke and Payton coming their way. Brooke and Payton took turns hugging each Nathan and Haley with both congratulations and sorry's.

"I'm sorry Nathan," Brooke said as she hugged her life long friend.

"It's okay, I mean you gotta take the good with the bad right?" Nathan asked as he rapped his arms around Haley's waist from behind her and squeezed her tight.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, and Haley I'm sorry about Lucas leaving I know that it must be really hard for you I know how close you were." Payton said as she touched Haley's arm quickly and then pulled away at the thought of Lucas.

"Yeah well I guess that it was for the best, I mean he just needed to get away from this place." Haley said but then was in shock at the sight behind Brooke and Payton, "Lucas Scott!" Haley screamed as she got out of Nathan's grasp and ran down the hall.

"Haley Scott!" Lucas screamed as his best friend ran into his arms.

"What did you just call Haley?" Keith asked from beside Lucas, Haley had totally not seen him there when she first saw Lucas.

"Haley Scott, you know her name." Lucas said as he rolled him eyes still holding Haley in his arms not letting her down.

"Haley Christina James tell me did not go and get married." Keith said in a parental tone.

"Haley Christina James Scott, and yes she did." Nathan said getting every bodies attention.

"And I suppose it was your idea too Nathan." Keith inquired.

"Nope it was mine!" Haley said cheerfully as Luke finally put her down and she pounced into Nathan's arms.

"Haley, what were you thinking, I mean you're only 16 tears- old." Keith said in a lecturing voice.

"Well I guess I wasn't thinking now was I." Haley said a little harsh as she hoped out of Nathan's arms again and faced her new uncle. "I hope you had a nice move UNCLE Keith." Haley said as she moved passed Keith and out the emergency room doors to the outside world. Brooke and Payton were soon to fallow her but not with out a warning from both Nathan and Lucas to watch her.

Hey people I really loved all your review please keep them going. I'm going to start this knew thing going where if you guys review a certain number of times them I'll review!! I'll average it so it might not always be the same amount. Please read and review!!

**_Season Two_**

****

**_Chapter Three_**

****

"Sorry uncle Keith she's just had a long weekend." Nathan said to Keith, as they walked back into the waiting room, not very enthusiastic.

"I'm sure she has." Keith sneered at his younger nephew and his stupidity, but he let it go when he saw Deb and the memories from the past couple of nights flashed back in his head. He wondered why he had come back here even for this. "Hello Deb, do you think I can talk to you for a moment out here?"

"Um, sure." Deb answered unsure of how they stood after the night before.

Deb and Keith went out side of the waiting room and into the hallway. The stood there for a couple of minutes that seemed like forever and then finally broke the silence, the first to speak was Keith.

"So, um how is he?" Keith asked subtly, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"He's, uh, not doing to good, he's still in surgery, the doctors aren't saying much until he comes out." Deb said looking at the ground.

"Oh, Deb I'm sorry I shouldn't have left when I did." Keith said as he looked up from the ground.

"No, I understand. I think it was best that you left. How did you know about this any way?" Deb said making eye contact with Keith for the first time since the other night.

"Oh um Haley called me, and speaking of Haley, how about her and Nate,, those to are some crazy kids." Keith grunted, shaking his head at the thought of Haley and Nathan getting married.

"Yeah they've become really close over the past couple of months, they are so good together." Deb said with a sigh at the thought of Nathan and Haley together, "I'm glad he found someone to be with, he really needs someone, he's had a tough year."

"You're not mad?" Keith asked intrigued.

"Why would I be mad, Nathan is happy, I should be happy too, I mean Haley is a great girl, I couldn't think o anybody better for my son?" Deb asked looking suspiciously at Keith wondering why he would think she would be mad.

"Well, I mean they are only 16 years old and being married is a difficult task." Keith said leaning against the wall behind him.

"What the hell are you talking about marriage for?" Deb screamed.

"Well Nathan and Haley got married, I thought that you knew?" Keith said as though it was obvious.

"Excuse me, Nathan and Haley did not get married, they can't." Deb said trying to knock some since into Keith but more trying to convince herself.

"Well apparently they can because they did and they are." Keith said sitting up from the wall and taking a step closer to Deb. Deb looked at Keith and saw that he was totally serious. Then with out warning she broke down crying. Keith came up to her and in loped her in a hug.

"So tutor girl, you wanna stop at your house to pick up a bathing suit. We're going to head back to the beach, Tim and Theresa are still there." Brooke said as she looked in her rear view mirror at Haley who was singing along to 'Burn' by Usher.

"Sure, mine as well stop at my parents house all my stuff is still there." Haley said still dancing and laughing along with Payton to the song.

"So how did you know about Nathan and Haley and no one else?" Brooke asked as she glanced to her right to see Payton laughing at Haley dancing.

"I was there, I even got pictures!" Payton replied still laughing, all the sudden Haley stopped laughing and looked at Payton over the seat.

"How the hell did you get pictures?" Haley asked with a shriek.

"You didn't honestly think that I was going to go to a wedding and not bring a camera what kind of friend would I be if I going get pictures of her wedding? Not a very good one I'll tell you that." Payton answered still a little bit tipsy.

"What, Payton was invited to the love feast and I wasn't?" Brooke asked shocked.

"Sorry, but if it makes you feel any better we didn't want to invite Payton but we had to have a witness. Nathan wanted to have Tim there but I was like hell no!" Haley said, laughing as she remembered the talk her and Nathan had about who was going to be at the wedding.

"Well that does make me feel better." Brooke said with a small smile.

"Well it doesn't make me fell good, Nathan wanted Tim there before me?" Payton said with a pout.

"Yeah, but don't feel bad we both wanted Lucas there before Tim, so he wasn't like the first thing that we thought about. But we decided against it considering that Lucas would never allow it, but he did seem okay with the whole thing when he found out." Haley said as she went back into the back seat.

"Wait, are you saying I was not only second it be thought of, but I was third?" Payton questioned shrieking as she turned around to face Haley who was laying down in the back seat.

"Oh get over it, it was only naturally we thought of Luke first I mean he was my best friend and he's Nathan's brother, and it's not like I thought of Tim, Nathan did. Besides you were the second one that I thought about." Haley explained while looking up at Payton with puppy dog eyes. "Do you forgive me?"

"Fine." Payton said as she turned back around in her seat with a sigh.

"Payton don't let her get away with it that easily, you should get something out of her." Brooke said thinking about what Haley could give them.

"What am I supposed to do I mean I was the only one at there wedding I should be thankful for that." Payton said as she rested her head against the window.

"Well, get some useful information out of her?" Brooke suggested still thinking.

"Okay how about I give you some dirt on Lucas?" Haley said trying to get out of whatever they were going to put her through.

"Naw, he moved that's no fun." Payton said as they pulled into Haley's drive way, "Go get changed while we think."

"Um, okay." Haley replied skeptically getting out of the car on the passengers seat.

When Haley got into the house she was surprised to find the lights on. She tiptoed into the kitchen and on her way there she grabbed the bat. When she got into the kitchen she jumped out from behind the wall and faced the person ready to swing.

"AHH!" Haley screamed in unisons with the person in front of her.

"Is that the way you great your favorite brother?" the person in front of her asks.

"Sean?" Haley said as she dropped the bat and jumped into her brother's arms. "When did you get back?"

"Today, where have you been? I knew mom and dad were out of town, but I figured that you would be home this morning." Sean said was he put his sister down.

"I- I was at a friends house." Haley said stuttering.

"Yeah well I just thought that we could spend some time together. I mean if you aren't busy." Sean said as he took a step back.

"Well, I'm going to the beach right now, but you could come?" Haley asked as she leaned against the counter.

"Naw, but I might come by there later, will you still be there?" Sean asked as he picked up an apple of the table and started eating eat.

"Yeah, probably before six we'll leave and then have a party somewhere." Haley said as she started going up the stairs.

"Since when do you go to party's?" Sean asked yelling up the stairs.

"A lot of things change in a year, Sean." Haley said down.

"I'll see you later!" Haley yelled up the stairs as she closed the door to her house.

"See ya hales!" Sean yelled down, "Then we're going to have a nice long chat about what has changed when I see you again."

"Fine!" Haley said as she skipped out to Brooke's car and hoped in, "Let's go!"

Lucas, Nathan, Deb, Keith, and now Karen were all in the waiting room. Nathan and Lucas were talking in the corner about things, Karen was comforting Deb, and Keith was sitting by himself looking out the window of the waiting room.

"Do you wanna go see how Whitey's doing?" Lucas asked as he took a sip of him coffee and leaned back in his chair.

"He's still here?" Nathan asked as he sat forward.

"Yeah, I saw him before I left but he hadn't gotten the results back from his tests yet." Lucas said as he got up.

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" Nathan said as he got up as well.

"Man… it's Whitey, of course he's going to be okay. The real question is when is he going to be up and back on the court so that I can make sure I'm not here." Lucas said and they both laughed.

Hey there people, I loved your reviews please keep them coming, I just wanted to thank you for the reviews then get right back into the story.

**_Season Two_**

****

**_Chapter Four_**

The two boys knocked on the door to the private hospital room in the Tree Hill General Hospital. When they heard a muffled come in the both came in with a little hesitation.

"Well if it isn't the Scott brothers, you know there's way to many Scott's in this town." Whitey observed as the boys entered the room and stood as his bedside.

"Yeah well there's one knew one to add to the list." Lucas said as he pounded fists with his old coach.

"Really who had a baby?" Whitey said jokingly as he pounded fists with Nathan.

"Naw coach, knuckle head over here decided that it would be fun to go and get married." Lucas said as he fit his brother playfully over his head.

"And I'm sure that everybody was just thrilled to hear that." Whitey said as he rolled his eyes and studied the younger Scott brother. "So, you married your tutor, well who ever thought that all this would happen about eight months ago when you two were fighting ever six minutes." Whitey said with a soft chuckle.

"I think that if I even thought eight months ago my brain would hurt." Nathan chimed in for the first time since they came into the room.

"So when did this all happen?" Whitey asked.

"Last night, but we didn't come in here to talk about me, how you doing Whitey, you going to be up and ready to kick my ass for next season." Nathan said trying to lighten the mood.

"Well I don't know, I got the test results back, they aren't looking to good." Whitey said as he leaned forward in his bed.

"Is everything okay coach, do you need anything?" Lucas asked always being the caring one.

"Well I got stupid cancer in my eye." Whitey admitted with a soft laugh, trying to stop people from warring.

"Is it really bad?" Nathan asked getting concerned.

"They don't know yet, they have to run some more tests. But don't you go and worry about it, how's your dad doing?" Whitey asked.

"Who cares?" both the boys said at the same time.

"Well you sure you two aren't twins?" Whitey asked kidding.

"No affiance Whitey, we're comfortable with the whole brother thing, but you gotta take it one step at a time," Lucas stating, only a little joking.

They all shared a laugh and started talking about how things were going to be next season, without Lucas, and maybe without Whitey some of the time.

Haley, Brooke, and Payton were all lying on the beach drinking and just having a good time, and Tim and Theresa were having a fun time in the water.

"Tutor girl, I never knew you drank?" Brooke observed, as she watched Haley down her 4th shot since they got there.

"Well, that's because last time I drank I throw up on Dan's pants." Haley said.

"Are you serious, once I slipped a glace on water on his shirt and he totally flipped. What did he do?" Payton said as she let out a small laugh.

"Nothing, Nathan was right in back of me, so he just drove me home." Haley said as she took another sip of her beer.

All the sudden Brooke dropped her bottle of water. And stared straight a head all starry eyed.

"Brooke what are you staring at?" Payton asked as she turned around. Her mouth dropped and she shook her head. "Oh my god hotties!"

"Oh my god Payton they're coming this way, Haley how do I look?" Brooke asked as she flattened her hair.

"Fine, who are you guys staring at?" Haley asked as she sat up from her towel, and looked in the direction that the other girls were looking. "Ew, guys gross me out," Haley commented as she got up.

"Haley, just because you're married to the hottest guy in school, doesn't mean that you can diss our test in guys." Brooke said.

"Yeah!" Payton said still staring at the guys that were coming over to them.

"If I remember correctly Nathan was your taste in guys." Haley said as she started walking over to the guys.

"Haley, where are you going? Just because you got Nathan doesn't mean you can have any guy you want!" Brooke yelled after her.

"Dude, is that Haley?"  Asked a guy that was walking down the beach, "she's hot!"

"Well, it's nice to know what you think of my sister." Sean said was he walked along the beach with his friend Kyle.

"That's what I'm living next to?" Kyle asked as he titled his head.

"Yeah, but if you touch her then I'll kill you. We all know how it ended up last time. No good came out of that when you left."

"Well, no I'm back, for good." Kyle said. "Hey she's coming over, do I look okay?" Kyle asked as he felt his hair.

"Where's Kyle and who is this girl that has invaded his body?" Sean asked joking.

"Well I haven't seen her in what a year, so what if I wanna look good. Shut up she's getting closer, don't tell her who I am." Kyle said as Haley approached them.

Haley ran up and hugged her brother and he lifter her up off the ground. Kyle stood there feeling out of place as Sean put Haley down. Haley turned to Kyle and smiled at him.

"So, all me friends want to know who your friend is, so what is it?" Haley asked as she widened her smile.

"Haley, Haley, Haley, this is Kyle." Sean said as though it was obvious.

"I'm lost. Kyle?" Haley asked with a confused look on his face.

Kyle's features went from happy to disappointed.

"Kyle Thompson?" Sean said trying to make Haley see whom she was talking to.

"Kyle!" Haley squealed, then Kyle smiled again, "oh my god!" Haley shouted as she jumped into Kyle's arms. Kyle squeezed his eyes shut and pulled Haley in tighter and spinned her around. "Oh my god, when did you get here?"

"Just a couple hours ago, I was going to come and see you, but you weren't home, then I saw your brother and he said that you were at the beach, so he invited he to come with him." Kyle said as he put Haley down and looked her up and down.

"Oh cool, so are you staying for the summer with your dad?" Haley asked as she looked at him.

"No actually, mom got remarried and I hate the guys, so I got my mom's permission to come live with my dad, so I'm going to finish out my senior year here." Kyle said as he smiled at Haley who smiled back. "You look good Haley."

"I fell good," Haley said as she blushed and looked down, not believing she just said that.

"I remember," Kyle smirked as he gently rubbed Haley's arm.

Haley started to get uncomfortable and stepped back a little.

"Listen Kyle, a lot's changed since you left." Haley said as she looked back up again to meet Kyle's eyes that had hurt in them.

"How so?" Kyle said as he dropped his arm to his side and shifted uncomfortably.

"Well…" Haley started but trailed off as Payton and Brooke came up to them.

"Hey tutor girl, were you just going to hog all the hot guys?" Brooke said taking a spot next to Haley with Payton on the other side of Haley.

"No, I was just going to introduce them, but you should already know them, tiger." Haley said as she smirked at the girl next to. "This is my brother, Sean," Haley said pointing to Sean, "and this is my ex-boyfriend, Kyle." She said pointing to Kyle, "You can have them both, I'm taken."

Haley walked back to her towel and gathered her stuff, leaving the four to talk.

Hey people, I'm just going to start on the story now! Remember Read and than REVIEW!

**_Season Two_**

****

**_Chapter Five_**  

"So, I'm Brooke." Brooke said sticking out her hand, "And this is Payton." Brooke said gesturing to the girl beside her with her free hand as she shook both guys hands.

"Hey," Payton said as she shook the guys hands.

"Hey, so um, do you go to Tree Hill High?" Kyle asked as he finished shaking hands with Brooke.

"Yeah, we're sophomores, why are you starting there?" Payton asked.

"Yeah, I'm a junior, then I'm going to finish up my senior year here." Kyle said. "So why do you look so familiar?"

"Well, me and Payton are co-captains to the basketball cheer leading squad." Brooke said with a devilish smile.

"Oh… cheerleaders, know I remember you, Brooke Davis, and Payton Sawyer.  Now I remember you, the real question is what are you two doing hanging out with Haley James, shouldn't you be off getting wasted or something with Nathan Scott and his gang of jack asses." Kyle said with a sneer of the thought of Nathan Scott.

"Well, it shows you how much you know, like Haley said a lot has changed obviously since you left." Payton said back coolly.

"Yeah, well what exactly has my little sister been neglecting to tell me?" Sean asked as he crossed his arms in front his chest.

"If Haley hasn't told you I don't think that it's our place to tell you." Payton said still being the sensible one.

"Fine, but could you at least tell me where she went?" Kyle asked as he sighed looking around.

Payton and Brooke looked around wide-eyed.

"I don't know," they both said at the same time.

"She probably went to see nath-" Payton started, "I mean, she probably went to the bathroom." Payton said as she caught herself from slipping about Nathan, she had noticed the way the Kyle had said his name and didn't like, it so she just figured that he still had a thing for Haley by the way that he was talking to her, and so she decided it was a good idea.

"Sure, she is, listen I know that my sister is hiding something, and I'm going to find out." Sean said as he looked skeptically at the two girls in front of him.

"I'm sure you will but until them why don't we have some fun, you guys want a drink?" Brooke asked as she took a hold of Sean's hand and led him over to their, things.

Haley walked into the hospital and into the waiting room calmly. Walked over to Lucas who was sitting next to a napping Nathan.

"Um, Lucas do you think that I could talk to you? I kind of have a problem." Haley said with a smile.

"Yeah, sure, I should have known that I couldn't be gone more then a couple of hours with out you getting your self into something." Lucas said as they walked outside and into the fresh air. Haley let out a fake laugh and leaned against the side of the brick building. "So Mrs. Scott what have you gotten your self into?"

"Well, Sean is back in town." Haley said as she stretched her head back.

"Haley that's great, you haven't seen your brother in like a year, so can you please explain to me why your so down?" Lucas asked as he leaned against the wall at the side of Haley.

"Well not to mention, he hates Nathan." Haley said as she recalled the many times that Sean had gotten in fights with people like and with Nathan.

"Well, I'm sure he will get over that after a while, I mean I think that if any body hated Nathan it would be mean, but I mean I got over it, so I think there is something else." Lucas said as her tried to get Haley to look at him but she kept looking away. "This must be pretty bad, come on what is it Haley?"

Haley couldn't take it anymore she broke down crying, Lucas immediately took Haley up in his arms and held her there wondering why she was crying, last time he checked she had missed her brother a lot.

"Kyle." Haley said in between sobs, drenching Lucas's shirt.

"Kyle?" Lucas asked thinking Haley was crazy.

"He's back," Haley said looking up from Lucas's shirt to look Lucas in the face, "I saw him at the beach today with Sean, he's moving back to Tree Hill."

"Kyle's moving back here," Lucas got out through clenched teeth.

"Uh huh, he said that he was going to finish out his junior and senior year here, he's moving back, and thank god I don't live in that house anymore." Haley said with a small laugh as she let out a frustrated sigh.

"Oh, Haley I'm sorry, but… um… uh…" Lucas tried, but Haley stopped him.

"No." Haley said in a serious tome as she stepped back from Lucas.

"You don't know what I was going to say." Lucas said as he pointed at Haley with his index finger.

"Yes, I do it's a part of the best friends guide lines, you were going to asked me if I should tell Nathan about Kyle, and I say no." Haley said, as she turned around to go back into the hospital.

"He has a right to know Haley, and the longer you keep it from him, the more pissed off he's going to be." Lucas called after her.

"Listen Luke, I know what Kyle did was wrong, believe me I know, but if Nathan finds out then your right he'll be pissed, and I'm not trying to defend Kyle, but I don't want Nathan to hurt him." Haley said as she turned around than when she was done she walked into the hospital to see her now awake husband.

Hey people, I'm just going to start on the story know!! REVIEW!!

**_Season Two_**

****

**_Chapter Six_**

The doctor walked into the waiting room and put the clipboard in front of his chest as he scanned the area.

"Mr. Scott's family?" the doctor asked as he continued to visually search the room.

"Right here," Deb said as she, Nathan, Haley, Lucas, Keith, and Karen walked up to him. "How is he Dr. William's?" Deb asked as she faced the doctor.

"He's in recovery, he's going to be fine, but he's going to need strict supervision until he's back to full health." Dr. William's explained.

"That's fine he can stay with me," Deb reassured the doctor, "is there anything else that you would like to tell us?"

"No, but he'll be ready to be discharged in about two and a half hours, which is 11:30 pm, so if you want you can all leave," he said gesturing to the mass amount of people in the waiting room for Dan Scott, "and Mrs. Scott can stay here, and I can get all of his medication ready for him." Dr. William's explained.

"Okay, do you know if he's awake yet, can I see him?" Deb asked stepping forward as the doctor started to turn around.

"He's awake, but still pretty out of it, I don't think it's wise for that. I'm sorry, but you can see him soon." He said as he left.

Deb turned to all the people that were in back of her, "Well, you heard the doctor, go home." Deb commanded humorously.

"Okay, I'll see you soon, Deb." Karen said as she gave her good friend a hug.

"See ya Deb," Lucas waved goodbye before he left behind his mom.

"Bye Deb," Haley said to her new mother-in-law, as she hugged her tight, "I'll weight for you in the car Nathan, can I have the keys?" Haley asked as she let go of Deb.

"Here, I'll just be a couple of minutes." Nathan said as he handed Haley his car keys.

"It's okay, take your time," Haley said as she took the keys and kissed Nathan on the cheek.

Nathan walked up to his mom and stood before her, "So, um, I'm sorry about yelling at you about the stuff that's been going on lately, it's really been everything but your fault, I guess I just needed to vent." Nathan said with a sigh.

"It's okay Nathan I guess I under stand, but just give me a hug." Deb said with a smile and put her arms out, Nathan gave her a small smile and have her a big hug.

"Things are going to get better mom," Nathan reassured her, with a smile as they pulled away from the hug.

"How do you know that?" Deb said with a light laugh.

"Because it has to, I mean there's no where but down from here, right?" Nathan asked, but it wasn't really a question, it was a statement, a statement that was sure to be proven wrong over the next couple of months.

"Yeah, I guess, but do you know what would make it better, if you would come over for breakfast tomorrow morning, the house is getting kind of spooky and I don't think that your father will be up for doing anything the day after his surgery." Deb said hopefully, but lost all doubts as Nathan gave her a genuine smile, she felt so good to see one of those; she hadn't seen one since Nathan was about ten.

"I think I could manage to grace you with my presents for a couple of hour, besides Haley has to work from eight to three, so I have nothing to do." Nathan said with a smile, then it faded as he say his mothers disgusted face and he registered what he just said, "I didn't mean it like that." Nathan lied, reassuring her, even though he kind of did.

"Okay than, I'll see you tomorrow." Deb said as she got one more kiss on the cheek before Nathan left the hospital.

Keith came up to Deb and looked at he and she looked at him and they were both very uncomfortable, alone, together, it was all just weird.

"I don't think that we should tell anybody." Keith said, breaking the weird silence that was held between them.

"I'm going to tell Nathan," Deb stated not really caring that Keith didn't want anybody to know.

"What, why?" Keith said in a low but frustrated tone.

"I've ripped this family apart enough already, ma and Nathan are just starting to get on good terms again because I kept another secret from him." Deb said back to his and a equally as frustrated and harsh tone.

"Fine, but are you sure you want Dan to come with you, I mean as some as he wakes up and finds out that he's in your keeping, he's going to flip!" Keith said in a loud whisper.

"I can handle Dan, don't worry." Deb said to Keith as the she spotted the doctor enter the room. "I have to go."

"If you need anything just call me, I'm stay at Karen's I'll come right over." Keith said after her. When she didn't say anything beck he left.

Hey I'm just going to keep on righting, please review!!

**_Season Two_**

****

**_Chapter Seven_**

"You can sleep in Lucas's bed, he can sleep on the couch." Karen said as she, Keith, and Lucas walked into her house, just getting home from the hospital.

"Hey, who said I didn't want to sleep in my own bed." Lucas whined.

"I did, you're young, sleep on the couch." Karen demanded with a smile as she walked passed him and went into the kitchen, it was only around 10:00, but they were all very tired. "Do you want some coffee Keith?" Karen asked as she held up the pot of coffee from the machine stand.

"Naw, I think I'm just going to crash for the night, but thanks, I'm just going to bed." Keith said as he took of his light jacket and put it around a chair, he still felt a little wired around Karen after the whole proposal thing. "See you in the morning," he said as he walked out of the kitchen and headed towards the hallway, to Luke's room.

"Okay then, "Karen said to herself when Keith was out of the room, then she saw Lucas standing in the door was between the kitchen and living room and smiled at him, "I knew you couldn't stray away," her and Lucas shared a light laugh before she walked over to him and smiled a good smile at him, "Come on, lets go get you some covers, it's suppose to get chilly tonight."

"Okay, so he needs all the rest he can get, and there's a lot of medicine to give him, are you sure that you can handle it?" Dr. Williams said to Deb as he handed her four different bottles of pills. When Deb nodded he kept going, "he needs to take two of these pills every twelve hours and the rest he just takes one a day and one pill, you got that?" Dr. Williams asked making sure she was keeping us with him, when she nodded again he kept going, "he's going to be out of it for the next couple of days, you know going in and out of sleep, make sure he has as little stress as possible, and doesn't do anything too strenuous, the surgery put a lot out of him and his heart it weak, so just be careful, and if you have any problems then you can just call me, here is my card and my pager, cell, and house number is on it so don't be afraid to call if you are having any difficulties." The doctor finished giving Deb his card and everything that Dan needs.

"Umm, I'll try to remember all that, but don't worry I have it under control, I'll call you if I need or forget anything." Deb said as she turned to her car which some of the male nurses where helping Dan into. "Thank you again Dr. Williams, you're the greatest," Deb said with a small smile.

"You're welcome take care, he has a check up appointment planned next week so I'll see you then." The doctor said with a wave as Deb got into the car. Deb drove off and headed to her home.

"I love you," Nathan said to Haley as they cuddled on the couch, "I don't know what I could do with out you."

"I love you, too," Haley said back to him as she snuggled more into his arms. They were sitting on the couch in there apartment, Nathan was sitting regularly with his feet on the coffee table in front of them, and Haley was on his lap with her legs across him so she could look at him.

"So how was the beach today?" Nathan said as he kissed the side of her neck, he could Haley let out a sigh against his chest before responding.

"It was fine," Haley lied, but was very bad at it.

"Yeah right, what's wrong Hales?" Nathan said as he made her look at him.

"Nothing," Haley lied very badly again, so she decided to kiss him and whisper in his ear, "I was just mad because my incredibly hot husband wasn't there."

"Is that right?" Nathan questioned as he smiled at her then kissed her then passionately on the lips.

"Yeah, but I knew that he would make it up to me," Haley said breaking from the kiss and starting to trail kisses down his neck, "When we were all alone," Haley said in between kisses. "In our apartment… when no interruptions… no one around… so we can be as loud as we want." Haley said when kissing up and down Nathan's neck until she reached his lips again and kissed him hard.

"Well I guess," Nathan said jokingly as he started to push Haley back on the couch but Haley took over and flipped him over so he was on the bottom, Nathan smirked at this, "What have I done to you?" Nathan asked only half joking as Haley slid on top of him so she was in full control of both of them.

"Well I think that you changed me but don't worry, for the better, I think…" Haley said as she pulled Nathan shirt off over his head, "Don't you?" Haley asked with an evil smile on her face as she leaned down and gave Nathan another powerful kiss.

"Defiantly," Nathan mumbled against Haley's lips.

His hands started to travel up Haley's back and she started to grind her hips against his. When Nathan's hands were about to pull Haley's shirt off she stopped him, but she sat up and he thought she was leaving he was about to say somethi9ng but she just sat up and pulled her own shirt off, Nathan stared at her like she was the most perfect thing ever, but she was tired of the staring so she stared to kiss him again. But Nathan was quick to respond and kissed her back with just as much force. Haley unsnapped her bra and was about to slid it off with Nathan's hands right by hers when they both jumped up when they heard the front door slam open.

"Oh my god Nathan I'm so sorry but we lost Haley, I don't know where she went." Payton cried, not really crying as she busted open the door, that was as usual, unlocked, which Nathan mentally kicked himself for not locking it.

Payton alone with Brooke abruptly stopped when they hit the couch with a shirtless Nathan with Haley that was almost braless and defiantly shirtless. They just stood there and stared at Nathan and Haley. All the sudden Haley got sick of it and stood up while trying to get her bra reclasped.

"Uh, hey guys." Haley said through her teeth trying to not sound angry, finally Brooke spoke up and Haley felt stupid for not wanting to have anyone talk.

"Tutor girl, getting some action!" Brooke said with a smile and a singsong voice.

Everyone started to crack up laughing, Nathan through his head back and just let out a big laugh.

"So we dropped Kyle and Sean back at your parents place because they walked over to the beach, they told me to tell you to call both of them." Payton said with a light laugh as she watched Haley put her shirt on and then sit back on Nathan's lap, who was still laying on the couch, but he suddenly sat up on the couch and pushed Haley to the side and looked straight to her eyes.

"Who are Kyle and Sean?" Nathan asked as he looked at Haley for an explanation.

"I don't want to talk about it," Haley said as she stood up again.

"Well, I do," Nathan, said getting up as well.

"Well, then at least not right now Nathan, god do you need to know everything?" Haley asked a little bitchy.

"No, but I just want to know." Nathan argued.

"Fine, Sean's my brother and Kyle is my ex-boyfriend, happy now you know everything," Haley said lightly as she stormed out of the living room and into the bathroom.

"I guess we'll see you later, tell Haley to call me," Payton said as she and Brooke left the apartment.

"See ya," Brooke said as she fallowed Payton out.

Nathan stood there for a couple to minutes and then went up to the bathroom door and taped on it lightly, when he didn't hear a response he walked in and saw Haley sitting on the counter with her legs Indian style and she was just staring off and the sealing fan the was going around on the ceiling. She wasn't crying but she had a look of sadness and fear on her face. Nathan was about to break the silence when Haley started to talk, still not looking at him, but at the fan.

"What would you do if I ever lied to you?" Haley asked.

"Well, I guess it would depend on what you lied to me about, but you'd never lie to me, right?" Nathan asked as he leaned against the wall with a smile, the thought of Haley lying to him made him laugh, but when she looked up he saw Haley looking at him with watery eyes and a guilty look on her face and he knew that she did.

Hey, I'm just going to go on, this one is kind of short sorry, review!!

**_Season Two_**

****

**_Chapter Eight_**

Deb was sitting in the master bedroom watching Dan sleep, thinking about how they could get into all this mess. She remembered when Nathan was young, about four or five, and they would go to the beach house for a couple weeks during the summer, Nathan would play in the sand and her and Dan would cuddle on the porch and watch Nathan and smile at how clumsy he was. Those days were long gone, and she knew it, but she still didn't want to accept it. She took a picture that was taken of her and Dan on their 15th anniversary.

"Haley what are you talking about, you don't lie, stop playing," Nathan said with a forced laugh trying to get Haley to say she was just joking.

"You're going to hate me Nathan," Haley said as she looked away from him and looked down and shook her head.

"Come on Haley, we'll never know if I hate you unless you tell me what you lied to me about," Nathan said with a smile as he stepped closer to Haley and lifted up her chin so she was looking at him in the eye.

"I'm not a virgin," Haley choked out, starting to cry a little.

"Well, I think we both knew that," Nathan said with a big smile and leaned into kiss Haley, but her words stopped him.

"No, I mean before that, I wasn't a virgin," Haley said again a little more clear.

"What do you mean you weren't a virgin, you told me you were, you told everyone you were." Nathan said raising his voice a little, but then stopped himself when he realized that he was practically yelling at Haley, but he was still mad so he took a step back from her.

"Yeah I did, but I wasn't, I lost it to Kyle in 9th grade, we went out for six months and we decided to do it, we only did it once, but I got pregnant and when I went to tell him I walked in on him having sex with some girl, then when I told him I was pregnant, he told me he was leaving." Haley said with one breath, almost crying at the mind flash of Kyle and that girl, but she held herself together.

"Why didn't you tell me Haley?" Nathan said feeling sympathetic for the girl in front of him.

"Because… because I thought that if you knew that I wasn't a virgin, you would want to have sex, and I just didn't want to do that again Nathan, I didn't want to fall for a guy and then leave me and his child high and dry. I just couldn't do it again, and you… you were Nathan Scott, the one who used women for sex, so I just figured that that's what you would do to me." Haley said, raising her voice in the middle, but calming it down by the end.

Nathan, still mad because of the lying thing, got up and hugged Haley, he could feel Haley relax a little once he did this.

"What did you do with the baby?" Nathan asked as he hugged Haley a little tighter.

"I lost it, the stress of all that was going on around me started to affect me and along with that the baby died." Haley said, finally braking down and crying hard, "I'm so sorry Nathan, I shouldn't have ever lied to you, I should have known that you would have never hurt me."

"It's okay, baby, it's going okay, I'm not mad at you." Nathan reassured Haley soothingly as he rubbed circles in her back.

"No, it's not, Nathan he's back," Haley said, when Nathan stared at her blankly she continued, "Kyle moved back to town today, he's going to live here until next spring." Haley said as she continued to sob, but she could feel Nathan's muscles tense up when she said that though, and she knew that there was much trouble to be caused in the next couple of weeks.

"Thank you, please by again." Karen said as she finished with a customer and started to clean up, the clock on the wall read about 11:30 and it was time to close. When she heard the door open again she said with out turning around to see who it was, "We're closed."

"I don't want your services, just your money." Came a cold voice behind her, Karen paused and turned around to face a masked man wearing a ski mask to cover up his face, and a barrel of a gun aimed at her face.

Hey people, thanks for all the reviews, I'm just going to keep going, I'll do more Naley in this chapter and try to get more stuff in there, please review!!

**_Season Two_**

****

**_Chapter Nine_**

Nathan and Haley were making out on top of their bed. Haley's legs were rapped around Nathan's torso, and they were grinding into each other though their cloths.

"I'm so sorry Nathan," Haley said between kisses.

"It's okay Haley, just don't think about it," Nathan said as he stopped kissing Haley and looked into her eyes, when he saw Haley nod and relax a little Nathan dipped down again and kissed her.

Haley let out a little moan and rapped her arms around Nathan's neck to push him harder onto her. Nathan took him arms that we places by her head holding him up so he did crush her and started unbuttoning her shirt.

Lucas walked into the café around midnight and noted that the door was unlocked. The café was closed for about a half and hour ago and his mom usually gets home in about fifteen minutes and his mom wasn't home yet, he wasn't tired enough to go to sleep so he decided to come and see why his mom was so late getting home. When Lucas walked into the usual clean and tidy café he way a mess. Chairs were thrown around, tables were tipped over, and the cash register was knocked open. Lucas suddenly started to panic, but before he could do anything his phone when off.

"Hello?" he questioned wondering who would be calling him this time of night. After a few minutes he spoke again in a rush, "I'll be right there."

Nathan and Haley were lying naked in bed with a sheet covering them. Haley's head was rested on Nathan's chest and his arm was around Haley's middle section, they were each just relaxing and loving the feeling of being with each other.

"This is how things should always be," Haley said.

"Hmm," Nathan agreed with her as he stroked her hair and nodded for her to continue.

"I mean, just us, in here with none of the other issues that are around us. This is how it should always be." Haley repeated as she looked up at Nathan who was staring down at her.

"Yeah," Nathan said as he kissed her on the forehead and sighed, he brought Haley closer to him before he shifted do Haley was on the bottom and Nathan was pinning her down and looking into her eyes with total seriousness. "I don't want to scare you Haley but, now that he's back things are going to be weird, not just between us, because I know that we're strong enough to get through this. I mean is people are going to start to talk, and it's going to be about you and you're going to have to put up with it all the time, do you think that you can do that?" Nathan asked as he looked deeply into her eyes for the truth.

"I know, but I also know that if you're with me I can get through it and everything will get better." Haley said with a smile as she lightly kissed Nathan. "Did I ever tell you a hate being popular?" Haley said laughing as Nathan rolled off of her and put the sheet around him as he sat and pulled on his shorts. When he had them on he got off the bed and started walking around the room cleaning up. "What are you doing?" Haley asked as she sat up and rapped the sheet around her and placed the back of her head against the headboard.

"Cleaning up a little, you're a pig," Nathan said jokingly.

"Yeah right, what are you really doing, you don't clean." Haley said was she got off the bed with the sheet and walked over to Nathan rapping her arms around his neck.

"So your brother's in town?" Nathan asked turning serious. Haley dropped her arms and tightened the sheet around her.

"Can you please not mention any family members when I'm naked," Haley said awkwardly looking around.

"Come on Haley it was just a question, they're not hiding in the closet, besides even if he was we're married, it's expected that we have sex." Nathan said scoffing at the thought of Haley's family seeing them have sex.

"Oh my god, my parents are going to know I'm not a virgin, all my teachers are going to know, oh my god everybody. And my parents are going to know that you devirginized me!" Haley said as she started to cry, she started sobbing really hard, Nathan stood for a second laughing and then he digested what she said and he stood horror struck.

"What, are your brothers violent people?" Nathan asked Haley just looked at him like he was crazy as she started to calm down. "What a second, I didn't Kyle did."

"Yeah but only you, Kyle, Lucas, and me know about that."

"So lucky me, are you going to go and see him?" Nathan asked as he walked around the room again cleaning up.

"Well, yeah I mean he's my brother." Haley replied confused.

"No, Kyle, are you going to see him, are you going to tell him about us?" Nathan asked, "Because from what I remember of him, he's not exactly my biggest fan, but come to think of it I don't think your brother cared for me much either."

"Well, I'm definitely not going to see Kyle, I'll have to put up with him in school for now, I don't need to see him more, and if I do talk to him I am going to tell him about us, do you really care what that jack ass thinks of you? And my brother he doesn't know you but he well and when he meats you he'll fall in love with you just like I did." Haley said as she kissed him on the lips. Nathan was about to say something back when the phone rang. "Hold that thought." She said as she got the phone. "Hello, oh hey Luke. What? She's going to be okay right? Okay I'll come by in the morning and open the café, tell her to hold on okay, love you too, alright bye."

"Is everything okay?" Nathan asked as Haley sat on the bed after hanging up the phone. Haley was knocked out of her trance of the wall out the sounding of his voice.

"Oh um that was Lucas he just wanted to ask me if I could open the café for his mom in the morning."

"Why do you need to open it? Why cant Karen?" Nathan asked as he took a seat next to Haley on the bed.

"Because she's in the hospital, there was a robbery at the café, she was shot." Haley explained with no emotion.

"Is she going to be okay?" Nathan asked really concerned.

"Um, uh yeah, it was just in the leg, and she didn't loose a lot of blood, she should be coming home tonight, but Lucas doesn't want her coming in to work for a while." Haley said still staring at the wall.

"Well, are you okay?" Nathan asked giving her a concerned look as he noticed her blank expression at the wall.

"I think so I just want to go to sleep," Haley said as she fell back onto the bed. She crawled up so the she was lying down normally with the sheet still around her. After a moment Nathan came and lied down beside her, he kissed her forehead and pulled her closer to him soon after they fell asleep.

Hey people I'm sorry the last update sucked so much, but here is the next one please review it, I have really good ideas for the next couple of chapters!

**_Season Two_**

****

**_Chapter Ten_**

The next day was Sunday and Haley had to work all day so Nathan went to his mom's house by himself, he let himself in and walked into the kitchen where him mom was preparing breakfast. She wasn't doing to well and Nathan thought it was funny so he leaned against the wall behind her and watched her cook. Lets just say it was unforgettably amusing. In a couple of minutes Deb turned around.

"Ah," she screamed, "Oh Nathan its just you." Deb said w9ith a sigh of relief.

"Oh, that waked me feel very loved," Nathan said jokingly as he hugged his mom hello. "So where's dad?"

"He's still upstairs sleeping, hopefully he'll stay that way for a while." Deb commented.

"Yeah, so what did you want me to talk about?" Nathan asked getting right to the point.

"Well how about you go see how your father is doing and I'll set the table up then I'll tell you what I want to."

"Okay," Nathan said suspiciously as he want to the staircase.

"You doing okay mom?" Lucas asked as he walked into his mom's bedroom.

"I'm fine, but I would be doing better if you would let me get out of this bed.

"Sorry, but it was the doctors specific orders to not let you leave this bed for at least 24 hours, but if you would like some news from the out side would just come and get me." Lucas said.

"Thank Lucas, you know I love you right?" Karen asked.

"Yeah mom and I love you too, I kind of wanted to talk to you about that. Do you think I could stay here, and not move to Charlotte with Keith?" Lucas asked shyly thinking that his mom would say no.

"I would love that Lucas but I know that you want this, and I want you to have what you want."

"I know that mom, but Tree Hill is my life, it's my home, the place I grew up. I guess just the more I think about leaving it the more I cant stand the thought, I want to do this I want to stay." Lucas urged.

"Whatever you want Lucas, I'll always be there for you." Karen said in here usual soothing tone.

"Good, then I'm staying, but don't say anything to anyone, especially Haley, I want it to be a surprise for her." Lucas said with a smile as he got off the bed.

"Oh, how is Haley, I haven't really seen her in so long."

"Oh, Haley she's married." Lucas said shacking his head like it was the most normal thing ever.

"She's what?"

"Yup, her and Nathan got married on Friday, isn't it amazing, Nathan and Haley Scott, who would have thunk it?" Lucas said as he walked out of the room.

"Oh my god," Karen groaned and leaned her head back.

Hey people, sorry for the short updates but what ever, here it is!

_Season Two_

_Chapter Eleven_


End file.
